The present invention generally relates to dispensing machines, such as automatic coffee brewers, hot chocolate dispensers and soup dispensers. The present invention more specifically relates to a dispensing machine which can be readily programmed by an end user.
It is advantageous to provide that a dispensing machine, such as a coffee brewer, hot chocolate dispenser or soup dispenser, mixes generally the same amount of substance such as a powdered or syrup beverage concentrate (i.e. coffee grounds, chocolate powder or a soup mix, respectively) into a given serving size. Providing that generally the same amount of substance is mixed into a given serving size results in better product management as well as in a dispensed product which has a predictable taste. For example, if a hot chocolate dispenser mixes generally the same amount of chocolate powder into a given serving size of hot chocolate each time the serving size is dispensed, the taste of the hot chocolate will be generally constant. In contrast, if a hot chocolate dispenser mixes a different amount of chocolate powder into a given serving size of hot chocolate each time the serving size is dispensed, the taste of the hot chocolate will be different each time, and will not be predictable. In addition to providing a more repeatable, predictable taste, dispensing generally the same amount of chocolate powder each time provides that it is easier to predict how many servings a given amount of chocolate powder will produce.
Many commercially-available dispensing machines dispense a pre-determined amount of substance into a given serving size of product. However, such dispensing machines do not generally provide that the pre-determined amount can be readily changed by the end user. However, the end user may want to change the setting so that the machine regularly dispenses a different amount of substance into a given serving size. For example, the end user may wish to re-program a hot chocolate dispensing machine so that it regularly dispenses hot chocolate which is less rich.
It is also advantageous to be able to re-program the amount of product which is dispensed by a dispensing machine when a given dispense button on the machine is pushed. For example, the dispensing machine may provide that pushing a particular button on the front panel of the machine causes the machine to dispense ten ounces of product, and the end user may desire that the machine instead dispense twelve ounces of product upon pushing that particular dispense button. However, dispensing machines do not generally provide that the end user can readily change or re-program serving sizes.
Instead of providing that the end user can readily change programmed settings, such as the amount of substance dispensed into a given serving size or the amount of product which is dispensed at the push of a button, many of the commercially-available dispensing machines provide that a technician must be called to effect the desired changes. As a result, the end user must wait for the technician to arrive in order for the desired changes to be effected. Additionally, such a field call is generally relatively costly.
As discussed above, many commercially-available dispensing machines dispense a pre-determined amount of substance into a given serving size of product. To determine exactly how much substance is being dispensed, it may be necessary to have the dispensing machine dispense a given serving size of product, and then taste the product. Generally, dispensing machines do not provide that the machine can be directed to dispense only substance into a given serving size, where the substance is not mixed with water. However, providing as such would allow an end user to more readily determine how much substance is being dispensed by the machine into a given serving size.
Many commercially-dispensing machines include a plurality of chambers from which substance is dispensed. Typically, the dispensing characteristics of each chamber must be programmed separately. It would be advantageous to provide that an end user can program the dispensing characteristics of one chamber, and then direct the machine to apply the same settings to one or more of the other chambers. Providing as such would save programming time, and would reduce the risk that an incorrect setting is programmed.